Rain
by Gotheh
Summary: The school campus was completely abandoned, save for two figures huddled under the pleasant shade of a tall oak... JermieAelita, humble oneshot. ILLUSTRATED.


_Disclaimer; I do not own Code Lyoko nor their characters. Just this story and the peice of artwork I made to compliment it. http/ is my first one shot. Be gentle._

_---_

_The school campus was completely abandoned, save for two figures huddled under the pleasant shade of a tall oak. Beams of sunshine danced over the pages of Jeremie's book as his blonde hair whipped about his glasses.  
He found himself not even reading, just staring blankly at the page on his book, amazed to find himself falling asleep._

It was hard to believe that just a month ago the boarding school had been flooded with students... yelling, rumor spreading, violence chaperoning student's just itching to break free of their dorms and run wild on the summer beaches...  
And laughing in the movie theaters...  
Screaming the roller coasters...  
Watching TV and playing video games...  
Making out in the car...  
Only to become sick and march back to school in a frenzy of boredom.

Well, it was summer all right, and that's just what happened.

Yumi, having most of her relatives still residing in Japan, was immediately whisked away for the summer almost the day after school was out. None of them had a good chance to bid their goodbyes.

Odd, was almost always gone even though he still he lived in the local area. He found pleasure pulling pranks on his neighbors that his parents literally kicked him out of the house to keep him free of his harassment.

Ulrich could be found slinking around towns shadows, either by himself of with Odd, or with them all if they ever got the chance. Every once in a while he would bump into him alone he would never have much a chance to talk... for behind him Sissi, would come to woo him into her arms... (he always seemed to disappear when she came around the corner)

Jeremie and Aelita resigned to observe the super computer in case XANA decided to attack... which he hadn't for some time. Odd had remarked he was probably on summer vacation, but Jeremie doubted it. Whatever he was up to, it was defiantly taking some time to plot out...

Somewhere a bird twittered to it's mate and fluttered from a branch overhead to the ground... Aelita's pink hair ruffled as a sudden cold breeze came along. She had fallen asleep some time ago.

A cold drop plopped on his nose and jostled him awake from the thoughts of his book... he cocked his head to the sky with a quirked brow.

The clouds had darkened severely, and now came rolling towards them in long low blankets. He felt another drop land on his hand and splatter across his glasses.

He yawned and closed his book, then turned to look down at the girl who was still dozing on his left. She hadn't budged an inch since from an hour ago.

A low rumble of thunder from miles away rolled gently through the heavens...

"Aelita?"

As far as he was concerned, she appeared knocked out cold. No movement.

"It's going to rain..." he muttered unhappily, but only to be answered by another long roll of thunder. The plink of silver droplets on the canopy leaves above them became slightly more intense, only a few made it to the long grass in which they both had snuggled into.

"It's raining now, we're going to get wet..."

If she heard him, she didn't make any reaction, her eyes remained closed.

He set his book down and shifted himself in an effort to bring him to his feet... but instead of hoisting himself up; he unsettled the balance between him and Aelita; for in the next moment he'd slipped back against the tree and Aelita came plopped right on top of him.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me." he groaned, adjusting his glasses,

Yet it was rather comfortable for her to be snuggled into his shirt like that. Pensive, and caught up in the moment, he slowly edged his arm around Aelita in a gentle embrace, half nervous that she may wake up and question what he was doing.

Feeling quite safe in the silence that followed, he slowly bent over and planted a kiss on top of her head between the crease of her short pink hair.

That's just about when he realized she wasn't breathing...

Alarmed; he looked at her face, it was tinted rouge, but she seemed fine. In fact, he would of swore he saw a shadow of a smile flicker across her face.

Trying to act normal, he leaned back against the tree, his glasses fogging up.

"..."

Now two abnormal heartbeats raced under the soft drumming of raindrops.


End file.
